1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit and/or system, and more particularly, to a stack type semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
The stack type semiconductor apparatuses may be configured to transfer signals of staked semiconductor chips using through-hole vias.
When the failure of the through-hole via occurs, normal signal transfer may be difficult. Therefore, the repair operation for accurately detecting the failed through-hole via and replacing the failed through-hole via with a normal through-hole via may be necessary.